


A Change For the Better

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'wedded bliss'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Change For the Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> Prompt was 'wedded bliss'.

"How's married life treating you?" Ron asked. "Snape leaving the cap off the toothpaste now? Teacup in the sink?"

"Not likely." Harry laughed, shaking his head. "We did live together before we got married, though. Nothing's changed."

Ron gave him a look of pity. "It will. It's starts with little things like the assumption that you'll pick up dinner on your way home from work and before you know it, you're sleeping on the couch and haven't had sex—"

"Hermione upset with you again, is she?" Harry said knowingly. 

Ron sighed and took a sip of his ale. "Just don't take things for granted, mate."

"Go home to your wife, Ron." Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and squeezed. "Severus won't appreciate you sleeping on _our_ couch."

Ron showed him two fingers but grinned. "I don't want to see him walking around in his pants anyway."

"What makes you think he wears any?" Harry replied, laughing when Ron spluttered, the look of horror on his face priceless.

~*~

"Are things going to change now that we're married?" Harry asked, curling Severus's arm around until he could see the gleaming silver band on his left hand.

"That depends." Severus pulled Harry's hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the shiny gold ring Harry wore. "They've already changed for the better."

Harry turned his head. "Oh? How so?" 

Voice low and dangerous, Severus said, "Now, you are _mine_." 

"Going to duel anyone who pinches my arse?" Harry said cheekily. 

Severus narrowed his eyes and slid his hand down Harry's side, then behind to cup said arse firmly, drawing Harry closer. "Who dared to touch what is mine?"

"No one would be foolish enough to try." Harry carded his fingers through Severus's hair then pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
